Windowsill Meetings
by bookaholic24
Summary: Redo of episode 115 ending. Karin meets Toshiro.


AN: Yo, first Bleach fanfic, so please no flames, and forgive any OOCness. thanks. Hope you like and R&R.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Silence paraded through the small bedroom. The Soul Reapers mulled over the information Toshiro had given them. Even Matsumoto kept her mouth shut. Three levels of Hollows and Arrancar that were after Ichigo, not good. So, they just stayed quiet, no one willing to break the silence.

But it wasn't to last. Loud stomps came from outside, announcing someone's arrival. Everyone's head shot up, on full alert. A young orange haired teen prayed it wasn't his father.

A second later, Ichigo's door flew open as a blur dashed in, slamming the door shut behind them. Another slam came from the opposite side, as if someone had collided with the solid wood. "Karin!" a muffled yell came from the door, more like a whine, actually.

"Leave you old fart!" the blur yelled back. "I won't do it unless you leave." Silence fell in the hallway. The girl gave the door a sharp kick, a yelp of surprise from the other side followed. "Leave!" Sobs could be heard as the thud of retreating footsteps followed. A wail of 'Masaki' could be heard from downstairs.

Sweat drops formed on everyone's head as the small girl turned to them, plate in hand. The Soul Reapers took her in, black hair, soccer shorts, baseball type shirt, scabs on her knees and elbows, tomboy through and through. "Uh, Karin?" Ichigo spoke up, immediately suspicious. "What are you doing?" Rangiku watched the kid with curiosity as did the others, sensing the increase of reiatsu.

The pre teen sighed exasperatedly. "Old goat face wanted to get some pictures." A camera dangled from Karin's wrist, a thin strap holding it on. "Oh, and Yuzu made some snacks for you guys. I don't think there's enough though," she added, holding up the plate and glancing around. Apparently her brother's friends were breeding, last time she checked there was only one.

"I'll take that." Renji slipped the plate of cookies away, a look of hunger falling into place. Without hesitation, the others dove for the treats. "Aw come on guys," the lieutenant whined. Toshiro just rolled his cool eyes from the window.

"You snooze you lose," Ikkaku commented, munching on his own chocolate delight.

"Need to be faster, fuko-taicho," Rangiku spoke happily, oblivious to her own taicho's scowl.

"Okay," Karin muttered, brow arched. "Who are these people, Ichi-nii?" Suspicion was plain in the demanding voice. The group froze, staring at each other. They didn't have a cover story. Perfect.

"Uh," Ichigo tried to think of something quickly. "Exchange students!" he shouted excitedly. "From Canada." It was a stroke of pure genius in his opinion. Rukia looked to the ceiling in exasperation, wondering who made him a shinigami. Oh yeah, her.

"How'd they get in?" Karin now stood with her arms crossed, expression skeptical. She knew they were Soul Reapers, anyone could sense the power coming off them in waves, but Karin wanted her brother to admit it. The dumb butt was oblivious, his sister had told him up front she new what he was, yet the idiot still wouldn't talk. It just confirmed her suspicions that guys are brainless.

Another blank expression. "Umm, wait! Hey! Why are you the one asking questions?" The older boy pointed an accusatory finger. "Why are you helping Dad? Huh?" Another flash of genius.

The younger sibling shrugged. "He promised to get me new equipment and send me to that all girls camp this summer." Her response was nonchalant.

"So, that's more important than my privacy? Sibling solidarity? I never told him when you started hanging out with guys." And Ichigo never would if he wanted to live. Hell hath no fury like Kurosaki Karin.

"Yep," Karin replied, smiling. "Now, how did these people get in? And why are you hanging out with an elementary schooler?" The temperature dropped in the room as Toshiro shut his eyes in aggravation. Fifth time that day.

"Elementary….?" Ichigo muttered, confused, then it hit him. "Oh uh, I'm mentoring Toshiro, showing him the ropes. You know, big brother thing." A smug expression covered Ichigo's face. A vein throbbed in the captain's head.

"Yeah," Renji piped up. "He wanted to know our secrets for growing taller." The room went to freezing temperatures.

Karin shivered and rubbed at her arms. "I didn't know you signed up for that, Ichi-nii, and damn is it cold in here. Did goat face turn on the AC?" Accusatory eyes shifted to the vents, Karin didn't notice Ichigo send the small taicho a look. A moment later, the temperature went back up, although it still felt like there was a draft. "That was weird," the girl muttered.

"Must've been a thermostat problem," Rangiku offered perkily. "So, you're Ichigo's sister?" Eagerness was written on the woman's face.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Karin," the raven haired girl nodded warily as the blonde sized her up.

"Oooo such a pretty name," Rangiku squealed. "I'm Matsumoto Rangiku." Another pause, but Matsumoto just couldn't contain herself. "Ugh your just so adorable! We need to go shopping sometime! You can show me the good stores and we can find some pretty little outfits for you. It'll be so much fun!" Eyes glazed over in fantasy shopping heaven, Rangiku didn't notice the reaction she got.

The tomboy's eyes widened in horror. She couldn't outright reject the woman, but like hell she was going shopping, especially for anything girly. The last time Karin had gone to buy something womanly, her dad had a nosebleed. They never spoke of it again. Hopefully Yuzu would be old enough to go out on her own when the time came. "Uh….."

A smirk spread across Ichigo's face. "Yeah Karin, why don't you go shopping with Rangiku?" Oh, that was just evil.

Sending a death glare at her brother, the middle Kurosaki turned back to the woman with an apologetic look, glancing down at her watch quickly. "Sorry, but I've got to be somewhere. I'm sure Yuzu would be happy to shop with you. She's my twin."

The strawberry blond looked sad for a second before perking up. "You have another sister, Ichigo?" The substitute soul reaper groaned, envisioning another meeting. As the boy tried to convince his companion that it wasn't a good idea, Karin dropped the camera in her brother's lap before walking toward the bed. Renji stared at her in confusion, still holding the empty plate.

Rukia shooed him off the mattress, leaving a path for the younger girl to crawl over to the open window. Toshiro blinked at her, white eyebrows furrowed. "Yes?" he demanded as she stared at him.

"You know," Karin commented, "Your hair makes you look older, too bad your height doesn't match it. And you won't grow if you keep scowling at me, either." It was true, the little taicho was almost fuming at the child.

"I don't believe I asked for your opinion, Kurosaki," Toshiro growled.

Anger flared in the child's eyes. "Karin, that's my name. Got it?" As she spoke, her face had risen and gotten within an inch of the boy's face. The two glared at each other, the air charged.

"Hey!" A shout broke their staring contest. "What are you doing with my sister, Toshiro!" Ichigo's tone was dangerous as Rangiku tried to contain her squeals of delight. This day just got so much better.

"That's Hitsugaya-sama!" the little taicho shouted angrily.

"So, you don't deny you were doing something with my sister?" the young man's voice was gruff and his eyes narrowed.

Karin rolled her dark eyes. "Oh shut up, Ichi-nii. We were just talking. Anyway, if you want to worry about one of us, worry about Yuzu and Jinta. I'm leaving, see ya." Crawling closer to the window, Karin pulled herself over the sill until her feet were dangling out the second story window.

Turning to Toshiro, she ignored her brother's indignant shouts about how he was going to kill the red headed midget. The captain arched a brow at the girl as she rolled her eyes. "Good luck with my brother, you'll need it." As quick as lightning, her hand flew to the white mass of hair and ruffled it. "Elementary schooler," she added with a grin.

Toshiro was in too much shock at the action to stop Karin from jumping off the ledge. Landing on the hard ground, she rolled with it before bouncing to her feet, plucking a soccer ball from a bush.

The white haired taicho watched as the kid turned back to him, grey eyes serious. "Keep him safe, please," she called up. The human knew more than Ichigo thought, apparently. Giving the young Kurosaki a solemn nod, Toshiro watched as she grinned in response. Giving a mock salute, Karin turned away and began running down the street.

Seconds later, the front door slammed open. A man in a white coat flew out, chasing after the small figure. "Karin! You promised pictures!" he wailed.

"Leave me alone goat face," her voice called back to Isshin. "You already paid me!" Another wail from the man as he fell to the ground, yelling at the sky, repeatedly saying something about a Masaki and bad children. A small smirk flickered across Toshiro's face as he watched a ball come flying down the street, smacking the man in the forehead. Karin just kept running.

"A new ball it is!" the man called after his daughter happily. Running back to the house, the front door shut with a slam.

"Taicho!" an annoying voice called the young man back. Turning, he saw a sly looking Rangiku watching him. "Did you have a nice conversation with Karin?" All she got in response was a scowl, but that was enough for now. Rangiku had plans for the two, they would make the most adorable couple. She was squealing on the inside at the image.

Toshiro just rolled his teal eyes, turning back to the window, watching the sun set. Karin Kurosaki. There was definitely something interesting about that girl. A shiver went down the taicho's body, as if someone had walked over his grave….or Matsumoto was planning something.


End file.
